1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator with a door opening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators are apparatuses that supply cool air generated by a refrigerating cycle to storage chambers to maintain freshness of food for a long time.
In general, a refrigerator includes a cabinet, in which storage chambers are formed, doors hinged to the cabinet to open and close the storage chambers, and handles respectively protruded from the front surfaces of the doors to a designated height. A user grips and pulls the handle, thus opening the corresponding door. Recently, a refrigerator having an easy open type handle structure to open a door using a relatively small force has been developed and manufactured.
However, in the above conventional refrigerator, the handle is protruded from the front surface of the corresponding door to a designated height, and thus a large size transportation space is required when the refrigerator is transported prior to installation of the refrigerator. That is, circulation efficiency is low.
Further, as the protruding height of the handle from the front surface of the refrigerator is increased, a possibility that the handle is damaged by external impact may be increased. That is, durability of the refrigerator is deteriorated.